Mai Hime: Interlude
by shanejayell
Summary: Mai and her closest companion...


Mai Hime: Interlude

Mai Tokiha held on to Kagutsuchi as they broke free of the atmosphere and out into the void of space, the orange haired woman faintly shocked to realize that she was still alive. 'She must be maintaining a bubble of atmosphere around me,' she thought as they swiftly followed the path the beam that the orbital weapon had taken.

Alyssa Searrs had used the orbital cannon to threaten Fuka Academy, then in an attempt to compel the Hime to serve her and Searrs Corporation. Mai and Kagutsuchi had blocked the first strike, if barely, but if Alyssa was given another shot she wasn't sure that they could do it again. Shifting into some kind of rocket mode Kagutsuchi had sent them into space to try and deal with the threat.

The silvery skin was soft and warm beneath her hand as Mai and Kagutsuchi soared on into the void, seeing the massive construct growing right in front of them. They raced forward even as the two great prongs in the front of the construct opened up, energy building as something like lightning danced all around it

'No time left for anything fancy,' Mai realized. She petted Kagutsuchi's neck as she murmured to her, "I'm sorry." Kagutsuchi just made a soft sound of agreement, clearly understanding Mai's intent. With a cry they sped up even more, hurtling at the weapon at top speed. "Kagutsuchi!" Mai commanded, her arm bands flaring brightly as she summoned up her power and then combined it with the dragon's fire.

Kagutsuchi's wings unfurled even more as the engines mounted on her back popped up, drawing in space junk and loose matter with incredible suction. Energy flared as Kagutsuchi cried out, a burst of immense energy hurling from it's mouth across the void, the explosion engulfing the whole station... and them, too.

* * *

"Mai?" the soft voice said.

Mai turned over, frowning slightly in her sleep. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Unconsciously she curled up in a tighter ball, just hoping that whoever it was would decide to go away.

"Mai, you have to get up," the woman's voice repeated soft.

"Guess I have to work or something," Mai muttered to herself groggily, cracking her eyes open a bit to see who was waking her. She saw blue sky up above her and felt green grass beneath her cheek, the scent of flowers in the air. "Where am I?" Mai blinked drowsily then suddenly memory rushed back.. the battle, the space station, then nothingness.

The woman put a comforting hand on Mai's arm as Mai sat up suddenly, drawing her eyes to her. Her red hair seemed to shimmer, almost fire like, and she wore the oddest looking clothes, a one piece bodysuit in silver. "Calm down," she said, "it's all right."

"The others," Mai felt her heart freeze in her chest, "are they all right?"

"Alyssa never got another shot off, but I don't know anything else yet," the woman admitted,

Mai digested that, feeling a breeze caressing her cheek like a lover's touch. "Who are you?" Mai demanded, struck by a nagging feeling of recognition.

The young woman looked faintly amused at that as she purred, "I would have thought you could guess, Mai."

Mai looked at her, seemingly drawn to the eyes so filled with gentle caring. After a moment she blurted, "Kagutsuchi!"

"Yes," Kagutsuchi nodded, the young woman rising to stand on the green grass. She offered her hand, "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

"Where are we?" Mai asked as she gently was pulled up by that soft hand, looking in wonder and confusion at her surroundings.

It almost reminded Mai of Fuka academy, the green forests and gardens that surrounded the complex of buildings. Grass swayed gently in the breeze as the sun shone down, off in the distance water sparkled on a small lake. But there was something that was slightly off about it, an almost unearthly element in their surroundings.

"That's," Kagutsuchi hesitated, "kind of complicated."

Mai sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Kagutsuchi gave her a sympathetic glance. "Do you remember when you and Mikoto fell off the ship?" she asked.

Mai's eyes widened. "When you rescued us..." she blinked, "I was unconscious."

Kagutsuchi nodded, "What I did then is the same as I'm doing now... I took you into my substance and we traveled together... elsewhere."

Mai gestured at the green fields around them, "So this place isn't real?"

"Not precisely," Kagutsuchi said, "the place we're traveling through is somewhere that your human senses couldn't fully comprehend. Your mind has created this place to stand in for the realm we're traveling through."

"Great," Mai whimpered softly. Plaintively she asked Kagutsuchi, "Could you just conk me on the head until we reach Fuka?"

Kagutsuchi chuckled softly, "Poor thing."

They walked on for a time, the rolling fields finally giving way to the shade of trees. "Part of me has so many questions," Mai said as she ducked under some low branches, "but I'm not sure I want to hear the answers."

Kagutsuchi admitted, "I'm not sure my answers would be all that helpful to you... my perspective is a bit different than yours." A pause, "And I was sealed up in that cave for a long time, at least physically."

"Huh?" Mai blinked.

"My spirit was still roaming Fuka while my body was sealed away," Kagutsuchi explained, "it's how I was able to be there to save you and Mikoto."

Cool air teased their skin, the sun blotted out by the leaves up above them. "Do you know what Nagi or Mashiro are up to?" Mai asked.

"I don't know what they intend for the Hime," Kagutsuchi answered her promptly, "but like you suspect it's more than what they're saying. Both of them are far older than they seem to be... I'm certain of that."

The edge of the woods gave way to the edge of the academy itself, shimmering oddly as if the summer sun was creating a haze in the air. "I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on them," Mai frowned as they walked.

Kagutsuchi reached out to stop her, the two standing in what looked like the garden that Mai had first met the headmaster in. "And the Hime too," she cautioned Mai, "remember that not all their objectives match your own."

"Not Mikoto or Natsuki," Mai said firmly.

"Them too," Kagutsuchi answered her quietly, "though I hope that the bonds of their friendship with you will win through."

Mai looked up at Kagutsuchi, feeling the gentle touch of her hand on her arm. "Why have we stopped?" she asked after a moment, looking into those beautiful eyes.

"You're nearly home," Kagutsuchi answered, "and this may be my only chance..."

"What..." Mai started when Kagutsuchi bent forward, pressing her lips to Mai's. The girl stiffened in shock then Mai relaxed, sensing nothing but gentle caring and pure tenderness in that touch. The kiss lasted long enough to leave Mai's heart racing wildly, her thoughts speeding to new ideas and forbidden thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Kagutsuchi murmured once they separated, "but I just had to."

"Kagutsuchi" Mai felt herself be cuddled close to the other woman, "it's all right."

"I'm glad," Kagutsuchi answered. She looked down at Mai, pushing her hair back gently, "Good-bye Mai, no matter what happens, I will protect you."

"Wait," Mai cried as she felt herself falling, Kagutsuchi disappearing in the distance...

... as the wet dew caressed Mai's cheek. She sat up, disoriented as she looked around, realizing she was laying in a circle of flattened grass nearby the dorms. "Not again," Mai blurted, having no memory of how she got there.

Pulling herself to her feet Mai brushed herself off, realizing she was missing a shoe. Realizing it was morning she hurried to the dorm, knowing she had to get changed out of her dew-damp clothes and get to school.

'So why,' Mai thought as she ran, 'do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something important?'

End.

Notes: After Mai destroys the space station she disappears, only to reappear at school unharmed, but after several days have passed. This is a speculation on what could have happened to her, based on my thoughts on Kagutsuchi's true nature. At one point I considered doing a X-Men crossover and making Kagutsuchi an aspect of the Phoenix, but I decided to hold off on that idea.


End file.
